Tes Pacar Untuk Sakura
by Asano Kaze
Summary: Sekuel dari 'Miss Sleep' sangat dianjurkan untuk membaca 'Miss Sleep' terlebih dahulu. Sasori yang merupakan kakak dari Sakura telah datang untuk menguji apakah Ssasuke layak atau tidak untuk menjadi pacar adiknya. Warning : OOC, AU, dll RnR Please?


**Naruto****©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tes Pacar Untuk Sakura©Asano Kaze**

**Family, Romance, Humor(?)**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s), dll**

**Sasuke POV**

Hari rabu yang cerah dan tenang. Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi menerbangkan helaian rambutku. Atap sekolah memang tempat paling mantap! Sakura? Tentu saja ia bersama gengnya. Aku tidak ingin ikut dalam acara anak perempuan semacam itu.

Burung-burung bernyanyi dengan merdunya, yah walau pun masih kalah dengan suara merdu dari iPod hitam kesayanganku. Percaya? Tentu saja aku berbohong, hahaha. Kena kalian semua!

Hanya dari sebuah mp3 hitam, kusam, dan kumal yang harganya RP 300.000,- tidak sebanding dengan iPod, tapi aku menyayanginya. Mungkin kedua setelah Sakura? Entah, lah. Aku memang pecinta musik dan kaya, tapi aku tidak ingin membuang-buang uang. Pelit? Mungkin juga. Sakura pernah bilang, 'Orang pelit kuburannya sempit.' Tapi aku tetap saja tidak memperdulikannya. Pelit atau tidak, tetap saja ukuran tanahnya 2 m x 1 m. Benar kan?

"Teme!"

Haaah...

Karena dicerita kemarin ia tidak muncul-malang sekali nasibmu, Dobe-sekarang aku akan memperkenalkannya pada kalian. Dia ini Uzumaki Naruto. Biasa dipanggil 'Dobe' atau 'Naruto-kek atau Tokek'. Mau tahu kenapa dia dapat julukan 'Tokek'? Kalian tahu kan betapa berisiknya makhluk bernama 'Tokek' itu? Sifat berisik mereka memang mirip. Untuk fisik, yah Naruto lumayan lah tampangnya, walau pun tidak setampan diriku si 'Pangeran Uchiha' ini. Matanya biru bagaikan _topaz_, rambut kuningnya yang jigrak bagaikan durian—mungkin dulu saat hamil dia, Tante Kushina ngidam durian?—dan tiga coretan di pipi kanan dan kiri.

"Hn," jawabku malas-malasan.

Naruto duduk di sampingku. Mata _topaz_nya menatap hamparan langit biru dengan semangat. "Hari ini cerah ya?" Aku hanya diam menanggapi perkataannya. "Benar-benar seperti 'Tenang sebelum badai!"

Aku terpaku mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan. Benar juga yang ia bilang. Terlalu tenang itu justru mencurigakan!

"Tunggu!" perkataan Naruto sukses membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku pun segera menolehkan kepalaku menghadapnya. Menunggu kalimat yang akan keluar. "Hmm, mana yang benar? Hujan sebelum badai? Siang sebelum badai? Tenang sebelum badai? Cerah sebelum badai? Menurutmu yang mana?"

"Bodoh..."

DUAAAKK

"SASUKE! Apa-apaan kau?" Naruto marah padaku. Wajar, karena aku telah memberi hadiah jitakan yang sangat bagus. Hadiah yang sangat cocok untuknya.

**End of Sasuke POV**

**xoOox**

"Sasuke!"

Suara nyaring Sakura memecah lamunan Sasuke selama perjalanan pulang. "Hn,"

"Harinya cerah ya," tegur Sakura lagi. Ia pun berjalan di samping Sasuke, berusaha menyamakan irama langkahnya. Sasuke hanya diam sambil terus berjalan. Untuk beberapa saat mereka terus terdiam sampai Sakura kembali membuka suara. "Kau tahu Kak Sasori kan?"

Saat mendengar nama Sasori meluncur dari bibir Sakura, Sasuke pun menatap kekasihnya itu. "Hn. Dia kan kakakmu. Kenapa?" balasnya.

"Hari ini dia akan pulang ke rumah loh!" ucap Sakura senang. "Kau belum pernah bertemu dengannya kan?" Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Yah, hal yang wajar. Kak Sasori memang beru bisa pulang sekarang dari Sunagakure. Semoga kalian bisa cepat akrab ya!" tambah Sakura lagi dan kemudian menarik tangan Sasuke untuk berlari menuju rumah mereka.

'Haruno Sasori. Baru kali ini aku akan berjumpa dengannya setelah lima bulan aku pindah ke Konoha dan berjumpa dengan Sakura. Orangnya bagaimana ya? Selama ini aku hanya dapat melihat fotonya saja. Calon kakak ipar, semoga bisa akur deh, biar gampang ngerestuin hubungan kami,' gumam Sasuke dalam hati.

Tanpa mereka sadari dan ketahui, ada sesosok manusia, berambut—tenang aja bukan tuyul kok!—memakai kaca mata hitam bak mata-mata—maklum, doi _spy wanna be_—bermantel hitam panjang sampai lutut, dan bercelana panjang hitam. 'Hm, itu ya orangnya?' gumamnya melihat pasangan kekasih tadi yang sudah berlalu. 'Untung bajuku gak mencolok, sehingga mereka tidak sadar kalau sudah kuikutin dari sejak keluar gerbang sampai sekarang,' leganya dalam hati.

"Maaf, mas, mau ngapain ya? Kok ngumpet-ngumpet ditiang listrik gitu?" ucap seseorang kepada pria tadi. Pria itu _shock_ saat mengetahui ada seseorang yang menyadarinya.

"Ma-maaf, Pak. Bapak kok bisa tahu disini ada saya ya?" tanyanya panik.

"Hah, adik ini lucu sekali. Ya jelas lah saya tahu. Orang pakainmu mencolok gitu. Dari atas sampai bawah hitam semua, belum lagi pakai mantel, padahal kan hari ini panas," balas bapak itu panjang lebar.

'Ck, aku ketahuan! Ternyata ketampananku ini memang tak mungkin untuk disembunyikan!' dumalnya. "Ka-kalau begitu saya permisi dulu ya, Pak," pamit pria itu dan langsung kabur secepat mungkin.

"Anak muda jaman sekarang memang ada-ada saja," komentar bapak itu dan kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

**xoOox**

"Ibu, aku pulang!" teriak Sakura dari pintu masuk begitu memasuki bagian dalam rumahnya itu. "Apa Kak Sasori sudah datang?" tanya Sakura semangat sambil berlari menuju dapur tempat Ibunya berada.

Menyadari kehadiran putri kesayangannya itu, Ibu Sakura—panggil saja Hana, biar gampang—pun menolehkan kepalanya menghadap putrinya sambil menghentikan sebentar aktivitas memotong daun bawang yang sedang dilakoninya. "Ah, kamu sudah pulang Sakura? Selamat datang," Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil. "Belum, setahu Ibu, Sasori belum ada datang," tambah Hana sambil memegang dagunya berpikir.

'Yah, belum datang,' lirih Sakura dalam hati.

"Tunggu! Coba aja kamu cek di kamarnya," saran Hana untuk menghibur Sakura. Sakura kembali mengangguk pelan dan kemudian berlari menuju lantai dua rumahnya atau lebih tepatnya menuju kamar Sasori.

Setelah sampai di depan kamar Sasori, Sakura pun menghentikan langkahnya lalu menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya untuk beberapa saat, dan kemudian mulai memegang knop pintu bersiap untuk membukanya. 'Ini dia saatnya,' bisiknya dalam hati sambil harap-harap cemas.

KREK!

PLOP

JEPREETT!

"Heh? Hah? Apa yang terjadi?" gumam Sakura bingung. Otaknya baru saja berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi dengan suara-suara KREK, PLOP, dan JEPREETT barusan, sampai sebuah suara menyadarkannya.

"Ah Adikku! Lama tak bejumpa, kau sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik. Rasanya seperti baru kemarin aku ingin membunuhmu karena telah merusak robot-robotanku saat kita masih kecil," ucap seorang pria di depan Sakura sambil memegang sebuah kamera di tangannya. "_By the way_ dek, kuping kucingnya cocok deh sama kamu!" tambah Sasori lagi sambil mencubit pipi Sakura gemas.

'Kuping kucing?' Sakura pun memegang kepalanya dan merasakan ada bando yang menempel. Tiba-tiba saja ia menyadarinya apa yang telah terjadi. Saat dia akan membuka pintu tadi, Sasori telah terlebih dahulu membukanya dan tiba-tiba saja ia—Sasori—memasangkan bando kucing ke dirinya lalu memfotonya.

"Wah, harus di_upload _nih," ucap Sasori semangat 45 dan berjalan menuju komputer yang menyala di dalam kamarnya lalu mulai memainkannya.

"Aaaakh!" teriak Sakura saat menyadari kejadian yang baru saja disadarinya. "Kak Sasori!"

"Apa?" tanya Sasori balik masih terfokus pada layar komputer di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kakak lakukan? Hapus foto tadi!" amuk Sakura sambil melepaskan bando kuping kucing itu dari kepalanya.

Saat mendengar perkataan Sakura barusan, Sasori pun menatap malas ke arah adik kesayangannya itu. "Sakura, kau berumur 16 tahun dan masih juga lola plus lemot? Ckckckckc, kasihannya adikku ini. Untung sebagai kakak yang baik hati ini aku bisa sabar ya," komentar Sasori memuji dirinya sendiri. "Tapi tenang aja dek, fotonya bakal tetap kakak upload kok!" tambah Sasori semangat sambil mengancungkan jempol kanannya ke arah Sakura.

"Grrrr! Kak Sasori!" Sakura pun menerkam kakaknya itu dengan barbarnya. Sedangkan Sasori hanya merespon dengan menahan kepala Sakura lewat tangan kananya.

"Sakura, kalau kau barbar kayak gini, ntar nggak punya pacar loh," ejek Sasori. Saat mendengar perkataan Sasori barusan, Sakura pun menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap Sasori dengan tatapan merendah kan.

"Aku sudah punya kok, nggak kayak kakak. Week!" balas Sakura sambil menjulur kan lidahnya.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu aku akan mengetesnya apakah dia cukup layak atau tidak untuk menjadi pacar adikku yang lemot, lola, dan pikun ini," terang Sasori sambil nyengir setan, sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa diam merinding melihat tingkah kakaknya itu.

**xoOox**

"Ibu, aku pergi dulu ya!" pamit Sakura pada Ibunya dan kemudian berlari keluar rumah.

"Aku juga," pamit Sasori.

"Ah, Sasori kamu mau kemana?" tanya Hana bingung.

"'Mau menantang calon adik ipar, Bu," balas Sasori cepat yang kemudian diakhiri dengan suara pintu tertutup. "Calon adik ipar?" gumam Ibunya heran. "Sasuke? Ah, sudah lah."

**xoOox**

Sasuke POV

Sudah 10 menit berlalu sejak aku tiba di depan rumah Sakura. Untuk apa? Yang pasti bukan minta sumbangan! Kami akan berangkat bersama seperti biasanya.

"Sasuke!" teriak Sakura padaku sambil berlari kecil. Ah, itu dia gadisku. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil yang dapat membuat para _fans girl_ku pingsan. Namun senyumku yang mempesona ini _disappear_ saat melihat sesosok penampakan tepat dibelakang Sakura!

_Oh My God_! Di belakang Sakura ada tuyul berambut merah! Tunggu! Aku pun kembali menatap lekat-lekat sosok di belakang Sakura. Jengkol-well, aku nggak mau tiru orang dengan mengatakan a****g mau pun b**i. Sebagai manusia, kamu harus kreatif!-! Itu si Sasori!

End Of Sasuke POV

Saat melihat sesosok mayat, eh salah, sesosok Sasori. Sasuke langsung _nervous_ kelas kakap. Badannya langsung panas dingin, keringat dingin bercucuran sampai banjir. Sakura pun heran melihat tingkah pacarnya yang berubah 270 derajat.

"Sasuke, kamu kenapa?" tanya Sakura cemas saat melihat perubahan pada pacarnya yang tadinya manusia normal sehat lahir batin tiba-tiba saja berubah jadi power ranger biru kesukaan anak-anak(?).

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya karena takut sambil menarik tangan Sakura dan segera menjauh. Baru saja beberapa langkah, Sasuke terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya karena ada suara yang memanggilnya. "UCHIHA SASUKE!" Sasuke pun semakin gugup. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran. Ia takut untuk mendengar kalimat selanjutnya.

"UCHIHA SASUKE! TUNGGU! MINUM-MU KETINGGALAN NIH!" teriak Itachi dari jauh sambil melemparkan botol minuman ke arah Sasuke dan Sasuke pun segera menangkapnya dengan gesit. "TITI DJ YA ADIKKU SAYANG! MUACH!" tambah Itachi lagi dan kemudian masuk kembali ke dalam rumah.

'Hueeek! Ka**ret nih Itachi! Aku kira si Sasori,' dengus Sasuke kesal sambil memasukkan botol minumnya ke dalam tas. Setelah beres, ia pun kembali menarik tangan Sakura untuk bejalan menuju sekolah.

"Tunggu Uchiha!"

DEG

Jantung Sasuke dag, dig, dug, der saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. 'Kali ini pasti Sasori deh!' Sasuke segera menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat bahwa Sasori berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dan Sakura. 'Mampus aku!'

"Hee? Kakak tahu darimana kalau namanya Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Sakura polos setelah Sasori berada di hadapannya. Sasori dan Sasuke hanya bisa _rolling eyes_ melihat tingkah adik dan pacar mereka. 'Dasar polos plus lemot, jelas-jelas tadi Itachi—Sasuke-/tetangga sebelah—Sasori—manggil nama-ku—Sasuke-/nya—Sasori—haah...' gumam Sasori dan Sasuke bersamaan dalam hati.

"Sudah lah, nggak penting," jawab Sasori malas-malasan. "Kau Uchiha, apa benar kau pacar Sakura?" tegur Sasori dingin.

"Benar. Kau Haruno Sasori kan?" balas Sasuke sok _cool(kas)._ Sasori menatap Sasuke mulai dari ke bawah lalu ke atas, lalu ke bawah lagi dan ke atas lagi. 'Wah, kayaknya nih manusia nafsu lihat ketampananku. Aku kan bukan homo!' histeris Sasuke dalam hati, namun tampang tetap pasang tampang _cool(kas)_. "Kenapa?"

'Sial! Nih anak lumayan keren juga! Tapi untung aku masih lebih keren diriku!' pamer Sasori dalam hati. "Kalau kamu memang pacar Sakura dan sangat sayang padanya, buktikan lah padaku!" tantang Sasori terang-terangan.

Sasuke dan Sakura yang mendengar tantangan Sasori barusan pun kaget. "A-apa? Kakak apa-apaan sih?" ucap Sakura cepat, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

Saat mendengar jawaban Sakura, Sasori pun tersenyum licik yang penuh dengan berbagai arti tersembunyi di dalamnya. "Sebagai kakak yang baik, tentu saja aku harus melindungimu yang merupakan adik semata wayangku. Salah satunya adalah dengan menyeleksi pacar yang pantas untukmu! Jika Uchiha pacarmu itu memang tulus menyukaimu dan benar seorang laki-laki, ia pasti akan menerima tes dariku ini dengan senang hati!" tegas Sasori blak-blakan.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu. Aku akan melayaninya dengan senang hati," balas Sasuke dengan senyum yang tak kalah liciknya. Sasori dan Sasuke pun saling bertatapan antar satu sama lain, untuk beberapa saat tadi, Sakura dapat melihat percikan listrik yang memancar dari mata mereka masing-masing. 'Hah, dasar laki-laki,' desah Sakura dalam hati.

"Jadi, kamu mau aku ngapain, 'kak'?" komentar Sasuke sambil memberikan sedikit penekanan pada kata 'kak' yang ditujukan untuk Sasori.

"Hmm, pokoknya nanti ada beberapa saat yang harus kamu penuhi sebagai pacar Sakura. Jika kamu nggak sanggup, maka aku nggak akan pernah ngerestuin hubungan kalian!" ancam Sasori sambil nyengir setan.

"Hn, menarik," jawab Sasuke sambil menyeringai juga. Jika sebelumnya terjadi perang senyum licik-licikan, maka sekarang terjadi perang seringai-seringaian di antara mereka berdua.

"Ya, ya, terserah kalian saja. Aku mau berangkat," potong Sakura tiba-tiba sambil berlalu. Namun langkahnya terhenti karena ada yang menahan kedua tangannya.

"Tunggu! Aku ikut!" ucap Sasori dan Sasuke kompak. Sakura pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kakak dan juga pacarnya sambil memasang tampang bingung.

"Sakura biar sama kakak aja, kakak temenin!" tawar Sasori.

Sasuke yang tak mau kalah pun langsung berucap, "Sama aku aja! Ayo Sakura kita sudah telat! Kak Sasori nggak usa repot-repot." Sasori yang tak rela membiarkan adiknya yang manis bersama serigala licik—Sasuke—pun tetap bersikeras menarik tangan Sakura, begitu juga Sasuke. Hingga terjadi tarik tambang seru di antara mereka berdua.

"Uuukh... CUKUP!" teriak Sakura keras. Karena kaget, Sasuke dan Sasori pun sontak melepaskan tangan Sakura bersamaan. "Kalian ini berisik banget sih! Kalau memang mau ribut jangan jadikan aku korban dong! Huh! Aku pergi sendiri aja!" tambah Sakura sambil berjalan cepat dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan keras.

"Yaelah, malah ngambek tuh anak. Dasar cewek," gumam Sasori dan Sasuke berbarengan(lagi). Saat menyadari kesamaan kalimat yang mereka ucapkan, mereka pun saling berpandangan. "Dasar tukang tiru!" ucap keduanya.

"Cih, terserah saja lah!" komentar Sasuke cepat dan kemudian berlari menyusul Sakura, sedangkan Sasori hanya terpaku melihat Sasuke yang semakin lama semakin menjauh.

"Hmm, sepertinya kalau dia mungkin bisa," gumam Sasori sambil tersenyum simpul.

**xoOox**

"Sakura. Hei, Sakura!" tegur Sasuke saat melihat pacarnya itu sedang melamun. "Kamu kenapa?" Sakura hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Sasuke. "Nggak mungkin nggak kenapa-kenapa. Waktu di sekolah tadi diam aja, sekarang juga cuma diam. Aku ada salah ya?" lagi-lagi Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan gelengan kepala. "Kak Sasori ya?" tebak Sasuke, dan kali ini Sakura membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Aku takut kalau nanti kamu gagal dan kak Sasori nggak ngerestui hubungan kita," lirih Sakura.

Ketika mendengar jawaban Sakura, Sasuke pun terkekeh kecil sambil menepuk pelan puncak kepala Sakura. "Tenang aja. Aku pasti bisa," kata Sasuke berusaha meyakinkan. "Makanya jangan lesu gitu. Ntar tampang jeleknya makin jelek," ejek Sasuke sambil menjulurkan lidah yang kemudian diiringi dengan sebuah jitakan dari Sakura.

"Hmm, tes pertama selesai. Dia dinyatakan lulus, walaupun berakhir dengan agak ngambek," gumam pria berbaju hitam. Pria yang sama dengan pria kemarin hari. "Lanjut ke tes berikutnya!"

**xoOox**

Esoknya, dikarenakan ada hari libur nasional di hari sabtu, maka Sasuke dan Sakura pun mendapat jatah libur dua hari sama seperti anak-anak sekolah lainnya.

"Jadi, kita mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke sambil sedikit mengencangkan gas motornya.

"Ke toko buku, baru setelah itu makan. Gimana?" balas Sakura. "Ngomong-ngomong, kalau mau ngebut jangan lewat jalan yang lobang-lobang ya. Ntar aku jatuh lagi," dumal Sakura.

"Hn, ya terserah aja. Salah sendiri duduknya di ujung belakang motor. Dimana-mana, biasanya orang yang pacaran itu duduknya rapat, nempel kayak perangko. Bukannya malah aku di ujung depan, kamu di ujung belakang gini," keluh Sasuke.

Sakura pun langsung manyun mendengar keluhan pacanya itu. "Bukannya nggak mau dekat bareng kamu, tapi..."

"Tapi apa?" potong Sasuke penasaran.

"Aku itu gugup tahu! Gugup! Waktu kamu pegang tanganku lah, nyium aku waktu tidur lah, dan lain-lainnya! Kamu pikir seberapa kuat aku berusaha untuk menahan semua rasa gugup itu hah?" teriak Sakura kesal sambil berpegangan kuat-kuat pada pegangan motor di bagian belakang. Sedangkan Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh pelan.

'Apa? Mereka pernah ciuman? Sialan kau Uchiha!' batin laki-laki berbaju hitam. Orang yang sama dengan sebelum-sebelumnya. "Pak, ojeknya cepetin bisa nggak? Tolong kejar tuh ninja hitam. Kalau perlu saya aja deh yang bawa, " tawarnya pada si tukang ojek.

"Kamu ini sewot sekali sih dek! Kalau emang mau ngebut bawa motor sendiri aja sana!" bentak tukang ojeknya.

'Ck, nih bapak, uda tua aja belagu—padahal dia sendiri yang nggak tahu diri, benar bapaknya—udalah, yang penting aku masih bisa ngawasi mereka,' rutuk pria berbaju hitam itu.

**xoOox**

"Haaah... Akhirnya dapat juga buku fisikanya," komentar Sakura senang.

"Untuk apa kamu beli buku itu?" tanya Sasuke heran.

Sakura menatap sebal ke arah pacarnya. "Kamu mah enak, otaknya licin. Nah aku? Otaknya belobang, kasar, gak mulus! Mau mikir aja kadang susah, mana pakai acara tiba-tiba nge-_blank_ lagi," dumal Sakura.

Sasuke hanya nyengir sambil berkata, "Makanya, dirawat dong jalannya, biar mulus. Hahaha."

Sementara itu, pria berbaju hitam yang mengikuti mereka terus memperhatikan dengan seksama. "Hmm, kayaknya dia juga pintar," gumamnya.

**xoOox**

Sehabis membeli buku, Sakura dan Sasuke pun pergi ke _caf__é_ langganan mereka, begitu juga dengan si pria berbaju hitam yang duduk di tempat yang agak jauh dari mereka. Tampak mereka—Sakura dan Sasuke—menikmati makanan mereka, berbeda dengan si pria berbaju hitam yang hanya minum sambil sesekali menatap ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura.

Setelah selesai makan, Sakura pun meminta _bill_-nya pada salah seorang pelayan wanita di sekitar situ. "Maaf, mbak, tolong _bill_-nya." Sang pelayan mengangguk kan kepalanya, lalu beberapa saat kemudian ia datang ke tempat Sakura sambil membawa _bill_-nya.

"Uhmm... Aku bayar berapa ya?" gumam Sakura sambil mulai menghitung-hitung harga makanan yang telah dimakannya. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menarik bill dari genggaman Sakura dan memberikannya pada pelayan itu.

"Nih, mbak uangnya," ucap Sasuke yang dilanjutkan dengan gerakan pergi menjauh dari si pelayan. Sakura yang heran melihat tingkah pacarnya pun menatap dengan bingung ke arah Sasuke. Menyadari tatapan bingung dari Sakura, Sasuke hanya berkata, "Aku traktir. Uangmu tadi habis untuk beli tuh buku fisika kan?" Sakura hanya nyengir pertanda jawaban iya.

Sambil menunggu Sakura menghabiskan sisa jusnya, Sasuke pun menatap sekitar hingga pandangannya terfokus pada seseorang yang mencurigakan."Hn?"

"Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Sakura bingung.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil, "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa."

Pria berbaju hitam itu menyeruput _chocolate milk shake_ miliknya sambil menulis sesuatu di sebuah kertas kecil. "Nggak pelit dan kaya? Hmm, mungkin juga_._ Dan setelah ini adalah yang terakhir. Tuhan, tolong lindungi aku."

**xoOox**

Di luar rencana semula, bukannya pulang, tapi Sakura malah mengajak Sasuke berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman. Anak muda _out of plan_ itu udah biasa.

"Sasuke, Sasuke! Ayo beli es krim itu!" ajak Sakura sambil menarik-narik lengan Sasuke. Bukannya nggak bisa melawan, Sasuke hanya ingin mengikuti kemauan pacarnya itu saja.

Baru saja Sakura akan membuka dompetnya, tiba-tiba saja ada seorang pria berbaju hitam yang berlari ke arahnya, lalu bertubrukan, dan hopla! Semuanya terjadi bagaikan sebuah adegan _slowmotion_ dalam film. Bagaimana proses terjadinya saat pria itu merebut dompet Sakura dan pergi dengan kecepatan cahaya.

"Eh? Hah? Apa yang terjadi?" gumam Sakura bingung sambil memperhatikan pria berbaju hitam tadi.

TING!

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke heran, karena memang sedari tadi ia tidak memperhatikan apa nyang sedang dilakukan pacarnya itu.

"Sasuke! Dompetku! Dompetku dicopet sama pria berbaju hitam itu!" teriak Sakura panik setelah beberapa saat.

"Apa? Cih, dasar lola," dumal Sasuke dan langsung berlari kencang mengejar sang pencopet. Aksi kejar-kejaran antara kucing dan anjing pun terjadi dengan seru. Sasuke terus mengejar pria berbaju hitam itu, sedangkan Sakura juga ikut berlari menyusul di belakangnya. Hal itu terus berlangsung hingga akhirnya pengejaran itu berakhir di sebuah gang sempit yang buntu.

"Cih!" rutuk si pria berbaju hitam, ia pun segera membalikkan badannya menghadap ke arah Sasuke.

"Tampaknya, kau sudah tak bisa lari lagi ya, tuan pencopet," ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan perlahan ke arah pria berbaju hitam itu. "Cukup serahkan dompet itu, dan aku akan membiarkanmu pergi. Bagaimana?" tawar Sasuke.

Mendengar tawaran Sasuke, Pria berbaju hitam itu hanya tersenyum kecil sambil berkata, "Kalau aku bilang tidak mau, bagaimana?"

Sasuke menutup matanya dan menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Hn, ribet juga kalau jawabannya gitu. Berarti aku nggak punya pilihan lain selain menghajarmu habis-habisan ya," balas Sasuke sambil menyengir setan.

BUUAK!

DUAK!

DUESSHH!

UKH!

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke pun keluar dari gang sempit itu dengan wajah santai, lalu memberikan dompet Sakura pada pemiliknya. "Sudah selesai?" tanya Sakura waswas.

"Hn, kita pulang aja lah ya. Aku capek," balas Sasuke sambil meluruskan badannya. Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan. Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana nasib si pria berbaju hitam di dalam sana, dan dia juga tidak tertarik untuk tahu.

**xoOox**

"Aku pulang!" teriak Sakura senang.

"Jangan berisik! Dasar berisik!" dumal Sasori. Baru saja Sakura akan melemparkan caci maki ke kakaknya, namun ia segera mengurungkan niat baiknya itu saat melihat wajah Sasori yang babak belur.

"Kakak kenapa?" tanya Sakura khawatir. Wajar jika ia khawatir, karena mata kanan Sasori lebam, pipinya bengkak, plester dimana-mana, pokoknya tak bisa dikatakan dengan kata-kata. Sakura pun berjalan mendekat ke arah kakaknya untuk melihatnya lebih jelas.

Sasori menatap adiknya dengan sebal, "Sasuke pintar bela diri?"

Sakura menatap heran kakaknya, lalu memutarkan bola matanya, "_Well_, setahuku dia memang juara karate, taekwondo, dan kempo. Kenapa?"

"Apa? Kamu kok nggak pernah bilang?" teriak Sasori kaget.

Sakura hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasori dan berbisik, "Kakak kan nggak pernah tanya."

"SAkURA!"

DUAK!

"Aduh kak! Aku kok dijitak sih?" teriak Sakura kesal.

Sasori diam saja melihat adiknya kesakitan. "Lagi pengen aja jitak kamu," jawabnya dan kemudian pergi. Sakura hanya bisa ngedumal kesal lihat tingkah kakaknya itu.

**xoOox**

"Permisi Tante," salam Sasuke ketika memasuki rumah Sakura keesokan harinya. "Apa Sakuranya ada?"

Hana—Ibu Sakura—yang melihat kedatangan Sasuke pun mempersilahkannya untuk masuk, dan menyuruhnya untuk menunggu di ruang tamu beberapa saat. Tak beberapa lama kemudian Sakura pun turun dan langsung menghampiri Sasuke. "Ada apa?" tanya Sakura. Namun ternyata Sakura tidak sendiri, di belakangnya ada Sasori yang terus menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke. Sakura yang menyadari keberadaan kakaknya pun menegurnya, "Kenapa Kak?"

"Uchiha, ayo ikut. Aku punya urusan denganmu," tegur Sasori kepada Sasuke, lalu berbalik kembali ke atas. Sasuke hanya diam menuruti, saat Sasuke dan Sakura bertemu pandang, Sakura hanya menaikkan bahunya, memberi tanda bahwa dia juga tidak tahu ada apa.

**xoOox**

Setelah Sasuke masuk ke dalamm kamarnya—Sasori—ia pun segera menutup pintunya. "Uchiha, apa benar kamu laki-laki?" tanya Sasori serius.

Sasuke yang mendengar pertanyaan Sasori pun kaget. "Ya, iya lah aku cowok!"

Sasori menundukkan kepalanya lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari laci mejanya. "Kalau begitu, apa kamu berani baca majalah ini?" tantang Sasori. Saat melihat majalah apa yang dimaksud, Sasuke pun terdiam membisu.

**xoOox**

Sudah sejam Sasori dan Sasuke mengurung di kamar. Sakura yang sudah mati penasaran pun merayap ke kamar Sasori untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. 'Mereka ngapain sih?' gumam Sakura dalam hati sambil menempelkan telingannya di depan pintu kamar Sasori. Samar-samar, ia pun dapat mendengar apa yang mereka berdua sedang bicarakan.

"Wow! Besar ya! Kok bisa?"

"Ntah lah. Yang pasti Sakura punya sih nggak sebesar itu. Dia mah ukuran anak-anak punya."

'Tu-tunggu! Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan? Besar? Ana-ana punya?' gumam Sakura penasaran sambil memfokuskan telinganya agar dapat mendengar lebih jelas lagi.

"Dada Sakura itu rata, kayak triplek."

TING!

Saat mendengar kata 'dada' tiba-tiba saja seperti ada konslet yang terjadi di dalam otak Sakura. 'Dada? Dada? Dada? DADA?'

BRAK!

"Eh?" ucap Sasori dan Sasuke bersamaan saat melihat Sakura masuk ke dalam kamar dan bertampang sangar. Sakura terus berjalan ke arah Sasori dan Sasuke, lalu ia merebut majalah yang sedang mereka baca. Ternyata majalah itu adalah majalah 'Playboy!'

"Kalian..." bisik Sakura murka, sedangkan Sasuke dan Sasori hanya nyengir panik. "Dasar pervert!"

DUAAAK

"DASAR PERVERT!"

BUAGH

GHWAA

**xoOox**

Setelah semua yang terjadi, akhirnya tiba lah waktunya bagi Sasori untuk pergi lagi. "Kak, hati-hati ya," ucap Sakura sambil memeluk kakaknya dengan sayang. Sasori pun membalas pelukan Sakura sambil mengusap kepala adiknya itu.

"Sudah lah, kakak pasti balik lagi," kata Sasori berusaha menenangkan. Sasuke yang ada di sekitar situ hanya menatap datar ke arah kakak beradik telenovela yang sangat berlebihan itu. "Oh, iya Uchiha. Aku titip Sakura padamu ya selama aku pergi. Kau harus selalu menjaga dia, dan jangan pernah sekali pun kau membuatnya menangis, atau aku akan menghajarmu sampai kau koma," ancam Sasori. Sasuke membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan dan tersenyum kecil. "Sakura, kakak harus berangkat sekarang, jaga dirimu baik-baik ya," nasehat Sasori. Setelah melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sakura, Sasori pun mengambil kopernya dan pergi menjauh setelah sebelumnya melambaikan tangan pada Sakura dan Sasuke.

Setelah sosok Sasori sudah tak terlihat lagi, Sasuke pun menatap ke arah Sakura. "Hmm, sekarang pengganggunya sudah nggak ada lagi. Aku bebas deh!," detik berikutnya, Sasuke mencium pipi kanan Sakura dan berlari meninggalkannya. Sakura yang menyadari Sasuke menciumnya pun langsung berlari mengejarnya di bandara dengan wajah yang merah padam bagaikan tomat, buah kesukaan Sasuke.

**~Owari~**

**~Omake~**

Setelah duduk di bangku pesawat dengan nyaman, Sasori pun mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari saku celananya.l 'Tampan, pintar, kaya, pengertian, dan bisa melindungi, kamu sangat beruntung Sakura. Aku rasa luka-luka yang aku terima kemarin cukup sebagai pelajaran atas menguntit kalian oleh Sasuke. Dan sepertinya, dia juga sudah lama tahu bahwa aku telah mengikuti kalian,' gumam Sasori dalam hati sambil tersenyum. "Yah, semoga saja kalian bisa selalu bahagia ya, Sasuke, Sakura."

**~The End~**

3.945 kata!

Fiuuh, itu baru ceritanya doang! Aku nggak nyangka akan sebanyak itu –"

Maaf ya kalau ceritanya gaje, maaf banget! #nyembah-nyembah

Aku bingun antara bando atau bandana? ==a Nggak apa-apa ya hehe~

Oh iya, waktu kecil Sakura pernah ngerusak robot kesayangan Sasori dan Sasori ngamuk parah sampai hampir ngebunuh Sakura ckckckck, parah.

Hn, apa lagi ya? Itu aja deh, maaf kalau fic ini banyak kurang dan salahnya T^T

Thanks karena sudah mau baca karyaku!

Dan sekarang...

**MIND TO REVIEWS?**


End file.
